moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Elsa Bowen
Currently : Elsa Bowen was a bard for the First Regimental Army of Stormwind until her past caught up with her present. Disappearing for almost three years, Elsa finally returned to humanity to aid the League of Lordaeron's cause. More and more she is coming around to being human once again, but she hasn't yet picked up her musical talent for others to hear. Physical Description Standing at five feet, seven inches tall, this woman’s dress indicates she is of limited, yet comfortable means. A diadem of dark, raven locks cascade down from the crown of her head, past her shoulders. Her long, straight hair is soft to the touch, and posses a soft sheen when the light reflects off of the dimly pigmented strands. She styles it into a haphazard, but deliberate, side-part that is swept back behind her head and is secured with a small hair clip. Naturally complimenting her hair are pale, gray-green eyes. The outer edge of the iris is dark, nearly black, and gradients almost immediately to the color of celadon ceramic glaze as it encircles her pupils. She keeps her eyelashes colored black, creating a striking frame for her almond eyes. Black eye brows sit atop her beautiful eyes, and are neatly groomed into thin, slightly arching lines. Her lips are thin but womanly, and are naturally a pale pink in color. Just beneath the left nostril of her nose, on the left side of her upper lip, is a deep vertical scar. She almost looks as though she might be smiling a half-smile. Her hands are dainty, with long thin fingers. When her palms are showing, there are obvious callouses around the sides and tips of her fingers from years of plying her trade. She keeps her nails expertly manicured, another facet of her profession, with the exception of the left thumbnail, which she has deliberately shaped to be more pronounced on the outside edge of the digit. Personality/General Information Personality Summary: Rather quiet and soft spoken, if not for her career as a bard she would just be a whisper in the wind. Very friendly of character, she normally offers a kind smile to everyone. '' Personality Quirks: ''Finds humor in things where there really shouldn't be. '' Idiosyncrasies: ''She doesn't like to be first for anything. Will not allow anyone to carry her bags for her. Likes And Dislikes Favorite Food: Peaches in any way the are cooked or raw Least Favorite Food: Meat of any kind Most Treasured Possession: Her musical instruments, and poetry book Preferred Weapon(s): Fists Favorite Pastimes: People watching, for they make for great entertainment and bases for her songs. Personal Role Model: None Enemies/Rivals: Keeps that to herself, (Gilneas Worgens I am sure would wish for her head if they knew about her role in the attack.) Pet Peeves: The inability to control oneself in words or actions. Style of dress: Modest but rather poor quality. Worn linens ect Immedate Family Stratus Father: James Bowen, Duskwood Worgen , Alive, Age 64 Mother: Margaret (Jones) Bowen, Duskwood Worgen, Alive, Age 59 Brother:Samuel Bowen, Duskwood Worgen, Alive, Age 38 Sister: Brigette Bowen , Duskwood Human, Alive, Age 24 Husband: Farvolero Leafmender, Darnassus Night Elf, Dead, Age 2,600+ Son: Havan, Half-Elf, Dead, Age 22months Daughter: Aurvia, Half-Elf, Dead, Age 12months Daughter:Mara, Half-Elf, Dead, Age 12months Early Life Elsa is a very secretive sort, no one has ever asked about her background which she is grateful for. It is not a tale that would put a smile on anyone's face. Born in Pyrewood Village months before the First War. Her parents where a good honest workers, and raised their children to be as well. Her father owned a tavern, and her mother worked as a seamstress, it didn't make a lot of money but with all the travelers it lead for an interesting lifestyle. A rather typical childhood one could expect in the war driven lands, Elsa was carefree and a very willful child. Both of her parents wanted more for their children, and even with the ravages of the first and the long second war they found ways to better their education. Elsa it turned out was a musical prodigy. Nearly any instruments she touched, she could perform musical compositions in a matter of days. Her skills ventured further then music, for she had a connection with the earth itself. Out in nature, growing plants, and communicating with animals both marveled and found her at odds with folk young and old. Acolyte of the Light -Rough Draft- (Quick Highlight) --Brought to live and be educated at the church in Ambermill, which was close to home. --She started to have a promising future in some ways, but she had problems with the resident Bishop. --Dedicated to the church from the age of 6 to 11. --Left after a heated debate with the ranking elders, and never returned to worship as a follower of the Light. ((More to Come)) The Dark Shadow of the Wolf Cult Whispers of a curse spread nearly as fast as the curse itself in Silverpine Forest, Elsa and her family were not spared. The Cult under the rule of Alpha Prime and Archmagus Arugal because all the new worgen's life mission. Wreaking havoc against many innocent people, for Elsa her young humanity was lost completely. The ties she had as a child with the wild, only manifested creating in her a very vicious,dominate worgen female. Unlike her family, Elsa was most influenced by the Archmagus and followed him where her father/mother aided Alpha Prime and allied with the Forsaken. However with the death of Alpha Prime, her parents joined in the creation of the Bloodfang Pack. Freedom with a Price Unclear to her exact time-line of her feral worgen years, for to not be human one does not keep track of momentous things. Memories of her actions during this is a haze, but vivid nightmares still haunt Elsa. Flashes of the faces she brutalized, bite, turn, or killed. One thing she does know is that when Shadowfang Keep (as it is now known) fell to her sorrow, she reunited with her parents in the Bloodfang Pack. History is well known about the actions of this pack, and the open attack that happened within Gilneas City. Infection from her bites where plentiful upon the citizens, to this day it haunts hers. Ashamed of her past, and scared that to transform would result in her loosing control. She wears a ring on her finger, which aids in her ability to not transform. However in the rise of anger, attack, or serious injury... it is a struggle to maintain the transformation. A year after the injection that reclaimed her humanity, Elsa left with a druid named Farvolero Leafmender and with his love and aid, she embarassed her natural ability to feel and harness nature. With the training, she can heal the hurt, cleanse the suffering from poison, some curses, and magical ill effects. To focus her wild nature she can transform into a mammoth sized grizzly bear in time of protection, or any other sort of animal should the need arise. Farvo was also a lover of music, and with his aid Elsa's musical talent shown. Together they traveled around the area, and even once went to his home in Darnassus where he proposed. Sadly however, they only had a short time of happiness when his life and their three babes were taken during the battle at Theremore. Elsa lost control for the first time at his passing, she ravaged the country side of Orcs even if it didn't make a spot of difference. Though this time Elsa was not alone in the retaliation, for the whole of the Alliance felt the hard blow of what that mana bomb could do. As most refugee did, she traveled to Stormwind to try to establish some sort of life for herself. Elsa quickly found employment as a tavern wench and later a bard, and kept on her training outside the walls of Stormwind until the druidess felt Elsa had learn all that she could teach her. Departing ways, Elsa felt for the first time the sting of loneliness and sorrow, her musical compositions reflected this new dark period in her life. A period that even to this day she feels the empty brokeness of her heart, but unable to ever tell those around here, even her friends of her loss. For as she would say, how could one properly express in words the loss of three babes under the age of two, and a man who saved her? Surely she is cursed, and does refer often at being cursed. First Years in Stormwind (First Draft) Upon arrival in Stormwind, it took Elsa a few weeks to finally land a job at the Pig n Whistle. For two years she worked as a tavern wench, serving the locals and having a good time of it. During a quiet periods when she was not required to clean, cook, or serve; Elsa picked up her heavily dented violin and would string up a few songs. The music has a way of healing a heart full of wounds, though for quiet some time she would not play for anyone else. The loss of her companion and the time they spent on the road playing together still stirred raw emotions. One day in late winter as Elsa was playing on the violin, a local bard to the Blue Recluse paid the Pig a visit. Talking business with the Tavern keep, he kept on glancing over at Elsa. Finally he was unable to withhold his questions about the woman, and upon a time he ventured over to Elsa and struck up a conversation. The end result was a partnership with twice a week Elsa would wonder over to the Blue and play her violin in accompaniment. For nearly a full year the two played in the Blue and Elsa was saving some good wages. The First Regiment Coming Soon Time with the Walds and League of Lordaeron Coming Soon Art of Elsa Bowen Musical Aspirations From a very young age, Elsa has had numerous instrumental lessons. VIOLIN:Her first love will always be the violin. Through the years, and even the dark times in her life, Elsa has had a violin near or with her. FLUTE: It took Elsa a few attempts to really enjoy the flute. The quality of the sound she came to realize was due to the craftsmanship and material of the flute. Today, with her violin, she is rarely without a flute of somekind hidden upon her person. LUTE: It was not until she moved to Theramore that she took up the lute. Her first lute was hand carved from her husband, but sadly it was lost during the destruction of Theramore. Last year was the first time Elsa started to play the lute once again in the Pig n Whistle. PICCOLO: Like the flute, Elsa also learned to play the smaller cousin the piccolo. Rarely finding much use for it until she joined in marching with the First Regiment. Today she can be found to have a small silver piccolo in her knapsack.: A gift from the Lord Marshal. RECORDER: Recently in the past few years in Stormwind, Elsa took up to playing and teaching the recorder seeing as it is a popular instrument within Stormwind. During her quiet times, Elsa hand carves recorders out of soft wood found in Elwynn Forest. Most of these recorders can be found within the orphanage in Stormwind, where Elsa teaches the children how to play this and other instruments. Instrumental Classical Violin = = Poetry Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Bards Category:Human Category:The First Regiment Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeronian